In general, an electric home appliance can include an air conditioner for conditioning indoor air, a laundry treatment apparatus for treating laundry, or a refrigerator for storing food. For example, the laundry treatment apparatus may include a washing machine, a drying machine, and a washing and drying machine.
The washing machine is an apparatus that can perform a series of processes including washing, rinsing, and spin-drying to remove contaminants from laundry, such as clothing and bedding, using water, detergent, and mechanical actions. The washing machine may be classified as a top load type washing machine configured such that a drum, in which laundry is placed, is rotated about a vertical shaft or a front load type washing machine configured such that a drum, in which laundry is placed, is rotated about a horizontal shaft.
The drying machine is an apparatus that can apply hot air to laundry, such as clothing, to dry the laundry. Specifically, laundry is introduced into a drum, and hot air or cold air is supplied into the drum during rotation of the drum to dry the laundry.
The washing and drying machine is an apparatus having both a washing function and a drying function. Specifically, laundry is introduced into a drum, and a desired function is executed during rotation of the drum to wash or dry the laundry.
The electric home appliance, such as the laundry treatment apparatus, may provide an operation state of the electric home appliance to a user. In some cases, there may be a need for a method of effectively providing information based on situation of the user.